


Epilogue

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: You first meet Altaïr in a New York styled cafe and from there on out, he takes you on the most wonderful journey you could ever ask for.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the story. Please do not copy or credit this as your own.

You first meet him in a restaurant. A small quaint New York styled cafe in the middle of your favorite neighborhood, perfect for a quick bite. **  
**

You swear it wasn’t deliberate when you turned around too fast and spilled a good portion of your tea on another customer’s shirt and this random stranger gets up and grabs as many napkins as he could possibly can and hands them to you. You don’t even dare to explain away your clumsiness, all because of the slow piano music playing in the background that oddly reminded you of your favorite jazz piece but in a different key.

No matter how many times you apologize to the customer and however many times they say it was alright, you didn’t feel alright. The customer takes their drink from the barista and leaves with a smile, but you don’t share the same smile.

The stranger presses a hand to your shoulder and you look towards him before he looks at you softly.

“They’ll be okay. You didn’t do anything worthy of a lawsuit.” He tells you in a Syrian or Jordanian accent in an attempt to lift your spirits and it works. You laugh to yourself as you wipe away the remnants of tea from the side of your cup.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true.” You reply as you smile at him.

‘ _Middle Eastern, tall but good-looking. Dark hair and golden eyes that look like they’ve seen too much._ ’ You think to yourself as you take a better look at him. You look down at his arm and see a faint scar that looked like it was an old bullet wound. ‘ _Ex-military?_ ’

“Did you want to go somewhere else? You look like you need it.” He asks you and you manage to snap out of your little daze again.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” You answer as you extend your hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Altaïr.” The man replies as he shakes your hand firmly. “Come on, I know a place.”

You smile gratefully as the cafe speakers start to play a flowing symphonic orchestra piece just before the door swings shut behind the two of you with a little bell ringing gently in the wind.

* * *

You place your hand in Altaïr’s as a trumpet and trombone join a piano in a mini-trio before the rest of the orchestra joins in while the overhead chandelier dims its lights.

“Thank you.” You whisper in Altaïr’s ear and he kisses you on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” He whispers back as he plays with the glittering wedding ring on your finger. You grin at him as you place your head on his shoulder as the orchestra slowly quiets down until you could only hear the wind section playing.

The only thing you could think about as you listened to the music was your wedding and especially the wedding ceremony. Your best friend acting as your maid of honor as she made sure that you looked beautiful on your big day as you fiddled with your hands nervously. You remember Altaïr smiling at the end of the aisle, patiently waiting for you to be escorted to the saint that would bless the two of you before he proclaimed you as a lawfully wedded couple. However, the most important part of the entire ordeal that you remembered was how happy you felt the entire time. It was euphoric and joyful all bundled into one day.

You smile in glee at the memories as the orchestra stops playing and you and Altaïr give a standing ovation with many of the other audience members.

“I love you.” Altaïr murmurs in your ear as the conductor bows for the second time. You reach up and plant a loving kiss on his lips as the applause continues ringing around the concert hall.

* * *

You hum a soft lullaby under your breath as you try to soothe Darim back to sleep as soft jazz music plays faintly from the hall. Gentle footsteps slowly make their way towards your son’s nursery as you slowly turn around to see Altaïr leaning against the door frame.

“How is he?” He asks as you carefully hand the baby over.

“Falling asleep as fast as any six-month would.” You reply. “Darim takes after his father.”

“Mmhmm, and he snores like his mother.” Altaïr replies and you give him a deadpan stare. Darim coos and grabs a tiny fist full of his father’s shirt before kicking at Altaïr.

“Sounds like he disagrees with you, hmm?” You smirk as you take Darim back from your husband. Outside, you hear a sharp trumpet solo playing on the old gramophone your grandparents gave you and Darim stretches a tiny arm as he makes a little sound in the back of his throat. “You want to listen to jazz, sweetheart? Come on!”

You bounce your son as he claps his hands against your chest and sit down with him on your lap while Altaïr straightens out Darim’s bib when he sits down next to you. Darim looks at the golden speaker of the gramophone and moves to touch it but your arms hold him back so as to prevent it from falling over.

Eventually, Darim gives up and nestles into your arms as Altaïr brushes a few thin strands of hair away from Darim’s face before he wraps an arm around you and you all fall asleep to the sound of singers vocalizing angelically while your favorite orchestra plays alongside them.Out of the corner of your eye, Darim crawls over to the Christmas tree and tugs on the gold ribbon of a present for your mom and you see Altaïr quickly pick him up before he can unravel the carefully made bow that you spent a good fifteen minutes trying to perfect.

* * *

You finish hanging the last icicle on the windowsill only to see your husband blowing raspberries on Darim’s stomach, his laughter surrounding the entire living room.

“Malik and Kadar are picking up my parents tomorrow evening from the airport before they all arrive. When are your parents coming again?” Altaïr asks as he bounces Darim in his arms before setting him down in his playpen.

“A day or two after your parents come. Their flight might get delayed, depending on the weather.” You reply as you place a cube that fell out of the playpen back in.

“That works out nicely. Do you want to see Uncle Malik again, ibni?” You laugh as Darim babbles something incoherent before he lies down on his stomach against one of the toys your dad had given for your son’s first birthday a month ago.

You smile at Darim before turning on one of your Spotify playlists and letting the speakers crackle to life. The first song that plays through the speakers just so happened to be a transposed version of one of your favorite songs from your favorite musical.

“Isn’t that _City of Stars_?” Altaïr asks as Darim looks curiously at the speaker.

“Yeah.” You laugh as you take a sip of water from your Christmas mug on the coffee table behind you. “The play and the music were amazing.”

“As you have said many times.” Your husband chuckles as he takes your hand and wraps an arm around your waist. He hums the tune as he guides you in a little waltz around the room. Darim giggles while Altaïr spins you around and dips you. Altaïr kisses you as he brings you back up and you drape your arms around his neck while snow begins to fall gently outside with a faint sound of tinkling bells.


End file.
